Once upon a Family
by Winter Snowfury Princess
Summary: At first Jack thought that all his family had died a long time ago but what if that wasnt his real family what if he didnt safe his real sister what if his real family died protecting him what if 8 out of his 30 brothers and sisters survived what if they're guardians also l me if continue!sorry I'm hoorrible at stories and summaries.
1. Prologue

A month later than when Jack turned into a guardian there was three other guardians that came from the past and had no idea they were now spirits were seasonals Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 111 brought the Fall and was guardian of Knowledge, Rapunzel Fitzberg is bringer of spring and guardian of creativity , Merida Dunbroch is bringer of summer and guardian of bravery.

Another month later there is two new guardians Elsa and Anna Arendelle which were Winter Spirits .Elsa is guardian of freedom and Anna is guardian of family.

Then a month later there is 7 new guardians Winter, Autumn, Summer, Shelby , Jessica ,and Carlos Snowfury . Winter is guardian of Imagination , Norma is guardian of Wishes ,Carlos is guardian of bonding, Summer is guardian of loyalty, Jessica is guardian of generosity, Shelby is guardian of honesty but one of the problems is that no spirit knows what type of spirit they are except them and also no one knows what the Snowfurys and Jack Frost's past is and when they ask them they say they don't know it.

But a month laterer they go to Equestria and they get the harmony bearers as all six of them as guardians of harmony and friendship * then a month latererer Pitch came back but with lots of allies: all of the teen titan's enemies, Equestria's enemies , all of the guardians enemies and the rainbow fairies enemies.

Time to Fight!

What will happen next?  
See Next Time!

Do you want me to continue?

Please Review and tell me!

*Do you want me to write the story? J L


	2. Betrayers

The Northern Lights shown in the moonless night as all the guardians were summoned to the North Pole, as all the Guardians try to get in time a dark shadow follows them for they hadnt known that a dark secret lurks in the youngest minds that darkness kills light for the young are light and they cannot touch dark as all Winter Spirits though most of them are hidden some are guardians though no one nows what they are and who they are all they know is that they have a secret no matter what not even Jack knows their secret...Theyre brothers and sisters not even Jack remembers his best friends FOREVER!

They are counted betraders for they did not help defeat darkness,

If only they knew that ice, water , and darkness kills Winter Spirits if only they knew theyre past of drowning!


	3. Only if

At North Pole the lights of the globe are going out quickly as the Guardians prepare to fight Pitch Black and his allies for the sake of the children already 8 of the guardians were thought to have betraded them but if only they knew their past would they know that Jack Frost, Autumn Falls, Winter Snows, Summer Blaze, Norma Snows,Shelby Shells, Jessica Flowers, and Carlos Spring's family are in danger even though Jack doesn't know that his family was with him.


	4. AN

A month later than when Jack turned into a guardian there was three other guardians that came from the past and had no idea they were now spirits were seasonals Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 111 brought the Fall and was guardian of Knowledge, Rapunzel Fitzberg is bringer of spring and guardian of creativity , Merida Dunbroch is bringer of summer and guardian of bravery.

Another month later there is two new guardians Elsa and Anna Arendelle which were Winter Spirits .Elsa is guardian of freedom and Anna is guardian of family.

Then a month later there is 7 new guardians Winter, Autumn, Summer, Shelby , Jessica ,and Carlos Snowfury . Winter is guardian of Imagination , Norma is guardian of Wishes ,Carlos is guardian of bonding, Summer is guardian of loyalty, Jessica is guardian of generosity, Shelby is guardian of honesty but one of the problems is that no spirit knows what type of spirit they are except them and also no one knows what the Snowfurys and Jack Frost's past is and when they ask them they say they don't know it.

But a month laterer they go to Equestria and they get the harmony bearers as all six of them as guardians of harmony and friendship * then a month latererer Pitch came back but with lots of allies: all of the teen titan's enemies, Equestria's enemies , all of the guardians enemies and the rainbow fairies enemies.

Time to Fight!

What will happen next?  
See Next Time!

Do you want me to continue?

Please Review and tell me!

*Do you want me to write the story? J L


End file.
